ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Inspector 13
Inspector 13 is the forty-fourth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot A Techadon master visits Kevin's garage, looking for an Omnitrix signal. Kevin attacks, ending up unconscious. Gwen later finds him clad in sports clothes as they promised Julie they'd help her practice tennis, Kevin points out the need to hunt down the weapons master, as he is a bigger threat than every Techadon they've ever faced combined. Meanwhile, Ben and Julie are playing tennis. Ben isn't doing well, but then he transforms into Echo Echo to play better against Julie. Inspector 13 arrives on scene. After Echo Echo transforms back into Ben, Inspector 13 wants to study the Ultimatrix so he captures Ben. He takes Ben on his ship, telling him that he was sent to investigate a series of Techadon unit failures and wishes to reverse engineer the Ultimatrix to revolutionize the weapons industry, so he tries to cut off the Ultimatrix, but Ben tells him that a security measure in the Ultimatrix will cause it to self-destruct if he cuts it off, so Inspector 13 hacks the Ultimatrix instead, easily breaching the security measures and unlocks the Master Control. Gwen and Kevin teleport aboard. Gwen destroys the security machines that Inspector 13 sends at them, for they have no defense against Anodite powers, but they are adapting to her. Ben tries transforming, but it backfires, causing Gwen and Kevin to transform into Diamondhead and Jetray respectively. They are released off of the ship, falling down to Earth. Gwen (as Diamondhead) encases herself and Jetray in a mana crystal by accident, allowing them to land safely. Inspector 13's ship is damaged in the battle, so he flies to the Techadon Factory in downtown Bellwood to use its technology and materials for repairs. Ben is able to escape into the factory, and the Weapon Master pursues him. Ben uses some Techadon hands from the incomplete Techadons to try and defeat Inspector 13. In the battle, Gwen and Kevin call Ben and tell him that they want to be transformed back into normal, so Ben transforms them using the Ultimatrix. As Gwen, Kevin and Julie drive to the Techadon Factory, Gwen and Kevin are transformed into Clockwork and Wildmutt. Wildmutt is barely able to avoid traffic as he crashes just outside the Techadon Factory, which can't be moved. Clockwork remarks that the military has been trying to get into the factory for weeks, with no results. Ben tries to use the Ultimatrix as Inspector 13 captures him. Clockwork is transformed into Humungousaur and Wildmutt into Way Big. Just before they both try to break in the factory, Ben presses the Ultimatrix, causing Humungousaur to transform into Murk Upchuck and Way Big into Nanomech. Murk Upchuck is disgusted by her powers with Nanomech trying to make her eat through the factory wall. She tries to, but the factory repairs itself and is impervious to Murk Upchuck's energy balls. Nanomech flies through the hole Murk Upchuck created before it regenerates after her attack. He attacks Inspector 13 as Murk Upchuck arrives and eats the bonds holding Ben. She and Nanomech are transformed into Rath and AmpFibian and start destroying the Techadons, as Ben uses voice command mode to make the Ultimatrix recognize him, transform Rath back into Gwen and AmpFibian back to Kevin. Ben transforms into Four Arms, and punches Inspector 13, defeating him. Ben, Gwen and Kevin force the ship to take off, and Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Julie return to downtown Bellwood. Gwen tells Ben that since she and Kevin got Ben's powers, Ben might have gotten Gwen and Kevin's powers during that time. Ben feels so frustrated that he fought the Techadon master with his human skills instead of seeing if he had Anodite and Osmosian powers while he had the chance. Noteworthy Events Major Events *The Master Control is unlocked on the Ultimatrix. Character Debuts *Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 Ultimatrix Alien Debut *Clockwork Minor Events *Echo Echo's species is revealed to be Sonorosian. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto Villains *Inspector 13 (first appearance) *Techadon Robots Aliens Used By Ben *Echo Echo *Terraspin *Four Arms (selected alien was Rath) By Gwen *Diamondhead *Clockwork (first appearance) *Humungousaur *Murk Upchuck *Rath By Kevin *Jetray *Wildmutt *Way Big *Nanomech *AmpFibian (off-screen transformation) Quotes Naming and Translations Trivia *Ben was lying when he said the Ultimatrix would self-destruct if his arm was cut off. *Inspector 13's plasma cage and Gwen's powers scrambled the Ultimatrix into thinking Kevin and Gwen were both Ben, and so the device transformed them both. *Despite Gwen telling Ben that he may have had her and Kevin's powers, that was not necessarily the case. *Clockwork debuted in an off-screen adventure before this episode. *The reason Gwen as Diamondhead created mana colored crystal instead of mana energy is because the energy in the Techadon factory scrambled her powers. *It is revealed that Echo Echo can also duplicate the things he is holding. **However, this was later retconned as a power born from a glitch in the Ultimatrix. *Inspector 13 didnt use custom-made Techadon Robots against Ben because it takes a while to build them. *Inspector 13 referred to the aliens by the names of their home planets (e.g.: Geochelone Aerio as "Aldabran" and Human as "Terran"). *The aliens Gwen transformed into don't have a female appearance like they do in Gwen 10 ''and future episodes where Gwen had the Omnitrix. *Inspector 13's plan is similar to Vilgax's in ''Secrets. **Ben himself comments on the similarities between Inspector 13 and Vilgax's plans, sarcastically replying with "Been there, done that". * Ben mentioned being able to transform into Stinkfly in this episode, implying he has used him at least once off-screen sometime prior. References Crew Statements Geoffrey Thorne Derrick J. Wyatt Eugene Son Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic